


A Hell of an Introduction

by KariahBengalii



Series: 'Heya, Soulmate' 'Verse [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4408970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KariahBengalii/pseuds/KariahBengalii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy wants to know what Clint first said to Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hell of an Introduction

Darcy woke up to the feel of hands carding through her hair. She sighed appreciatively and slowly opened her eyes. Bucky lay there, smiling affectionately at her. “Clint had a mission,” he said quietly.

Darcy kissed him lightly on the mouth. “Figured,” she said.

They cuddled for a few moments before Darcy asked something she’d been wanting to ask since the discovery they were soulmates. “What does Clint’s mark on you say?”

Bucky blinked in surprise. “Now that you mention it, I’m not really sure. It’s his life story, basically, I knew that, but I was never really flexible enough to read all of it, and in the 40s you didn’t ever show anyone your soulmarks.”

“You don’t remember what he said?” Darcy asked curiously.

“I wasn’t me yet then, doll,” Bucky said, voice tinged with regret. “The Winter Soldier latched onto those words, but who I was then...I didn’t care what the words were, only cared that they meant that Clint was mine.”

Darcy smiled at him. “It’s not your fault, Bucky,” she said firmly. “Can I read them?”

Bucky nodded and pulled the comforter off, lifting his leg into the air. Darcy tried to focus on the mark, averting her eyes from between his legs. “‘Well, as long as we’re doing life stories, my mom died when I was real little, and dad was abusive to me and my brother, so we ran off to join the circus, I learned how to shoot a bow and arrow, became a mercenary for a bit and then got recruited by SHIELD, got assigned to take down Nat, decided to bring her in instead, became partners with her, then the Director of SHIELD, Nick Fury, started putting together the Avengers Initiative in case we’d ever have a serious threat to fight against, and last year, Thor’s brother, Loki, got tortured, went off his rocker, and decided to use an alien army to try and take over the earth, using me as a pawn in the process by possessing me, causing me to fight with him, against my teammates, and tried to make me kill Nat, and then we ultimately defeated him, and before we were even done with cleaning up we found out SHIELD was actually HYDRA, which wasn’t fun for either Nat or I, or a few of our close friends, so basically, I know what mind-control is like, what being forced to kill people is like, what being forced to fight for the other side is like, and if you ever want to talk about any of that, I’m your guy,’” Darcy read out, rage growing inside of her with every word. “How dare they? Clint-” her voice broke in a sob.

Bucky sat up and wrapped her into his arms, murmuring reassuring nonsense to her. “He’s okay. He survived.” Darcy nodded, trying to stop the tears.

“You-didn’t they check your soulmarks when you were going into the army?” she asked.

Bucky shook his head. “They only asked what language it was in.”

When Clint got home that day, his soulmates pounced on him and dragged him to bed. He certainly didn’t mind.

 

 


End file.
